Meta Knight's Contest History
Who is Meta Knight? Meta Knight is Kirby's rival in the Kirby series. Usually they have similar goals in each game, but they always seem to have some kind of conflict with each other leading to a fight. Meta Knight however believes in a fair fight and gives Kirby a sword before they fight. Some of the fights are started because Meta Knight knows that Kirby's path is falling in line to what the main villain wants to happen. Meta Knight is a quiet character who usually isn't very social. The sword that he wields is known as the Galaxia. It is unknown what species Meta Knight is, but the most popular theory is that he is of the same species as Kirby. In the anime Meta Knight is one of the few surviving memebers of the legendary Star Warriors who fought in the great war against Nightmare. Even though he is a servant of King Dedede he often helps Kirby by giving him advice on how to defeat the monster of the episode. His intentions was to make Kirby stronger in order for him to have a chance against stronger opponents in the future. "This is it! Kirby! Come meet your doom!!" - Meta Knight Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-4 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - First Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 24453 18.20% - Sephiroth, 74190 55.23% - Princess Peach, 20613 15.35% - CATS, 15068 11.22% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 17028 13.19% - Sephiroth, 73746 57.11% - Fox McCloud, 25486 19.74% - Wario, 12877 9.97% In Meta Knight's first contest not much was expected of him. More people thought CATS had a better chance at an upset, there was only so much strength Brawl hype could give him plus with there being another Nintendo option things didn't look good for him. He instead was able to grab an easy victory over Peach and CATS and was even able to defeat Wario while being SFF by Fox at the same time. Pretty good for just Brawl hype. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 4 - Second Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 31510 22.61% - L-Block, 44325 31.81% - Ryu, 43990 31.57% - The Dog, 19519 14.01% With the release of Brawl and Meta Knight's performance in the previous contest it was hyped that Meta Knight had a chance at defeating L-Block in the first round before its reign of terror could begin again. When the match started it became quite obvious that Meta Knight was not going to defeat L-Block as the block went and won the match overall. While some people may be disappointed at his performance it did show that the guy is now a mid-card and given the right opponent he should be able to win matches. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 14 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Luigi, 18986 34.30% - 36374 65.70% * Extrapolated Strength --- 84th Place 19.80% Meta Knight winning his vote-in poll was given the reward of being put up against Luigi in the first round. As expected Meta Knight was SFF a bit, which is a shame. Meta Knight is one of the most popular characters from Brawl and while the game is getting older I feel that he may have enough staying power to be decent a little while longer, but it won't show if you keep giving him opponents that he has no chance against. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 2 - 21 Seed * Division 2, Round 1 --- 2nd place, 7468 24.08% - (7) Bowser, 18778 60.55% - (12) Archer, 4767 15.37% Meta Knight needs to learn to avoid going up against Nintendo characters, I know there are a lot of Nintendo characters in the contests, but having them appear in 4/5 matches is a bit ridiculous. Despite Bowser being in the same match he was still able to win over Archer without too much trouble. He was however defeated by a lot more than he was against Luigi and while that could mean a lot of things given this was a SFF match, but it could also mean Meta Knight might be weaker, which is something to watch for in the future. Category:Contest Histories